The present invention relates to content delivery over a cellular network and more specifically, to identify content to deliver over the cellular network using a social network.
Content delivery of a cellular, or mobile, network provides data and content to mobile communication device users, usually in the form of music, games, videos, pictures, and the like. The user views possible content on their device and selects it for delivery. Due the increasing number of devices and infrastructure limitations, delivery of this content may be delayed.
Social networks are another service that takes advantage of cellular communication networks. These platforms allow one to build a social network among users who become members of the social network. Most social network services are web-based and provide the ability for users to communicate with each other over great distances. Social network platforms let users share ideas, activities, pictures, messages, or events with other social network members.